


YoungScrappyNHungry and WhatdIMiss

by marauders_4_life



Series: NaNoWriMo July 2019 Stories [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adopted Alexander Hamilton, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Marquis de Lafayette, Swearing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_4_life/pseuds/marauders_4_life
Summary: Out of all the Thomases at school, Alexander couldn’t believe that he had been messaging Thomas dick-painting Jefferson for the past year.
Series: NaNoWriMo July 2019 Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716592
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	YoungScrappyNHungry and WhatdIMiss

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Swearing  
> If this will trigger you then please don't read.

Alexander didn’t know if he could hate someone more than he hated Jefferson. Sure if he was thinking rationally he could name a very long list of the world’s worst people and Jefferson wouldn’t even make it into the top one thousand. But that didn’t count, neither did the fact that when the two of them were with their mutual friends they were actually pretty friendly to one another because at the moment he wasn’t thinking rationally. 

“I hate you!” Jefferson had been testing him all morning; in their first block AP Economics their teacher had placed them into a group together for a debate project, Jefferson then threw out all of his ideas and the team ended up losing. In second block AP Government, the same thing; Jefferson threw out all of his ideas, and their team had lost. Now in their second to last class of the day, Jefferson was completely trashing his painting. “If you think my painting sucks then you must be out of your Goddamn mind ‘cause if you think yours is any better than mine. That thing is uglier than a monkey’s ass.”

“At least mine looks realistic, your banana looks like a dick.” Their class, an Intro to Art class which all students at Yorktown Prep had to take before graduation, had been assigned to paint a bowl of fruit as their final project.

“What dicks have you been looking at recently? It’s fucking yellow! What the hell?” Alexander thought that his banana looked like a banana if you squinted and turned your head a little, but he sure wasn’t going to admit that to Jefferson. “And at least mine is yellow, that long orange thing you painted looks more Trump's dick than a banana.”

"Well, maybe I've would have been able to use some yellow if you didn't steal it all." Jefferson may have had a point there, the small amount of yellow that had been assigned to their table was in Alexander’s hand at the moment. The teacher had been running out of the color and left to go get some more, hence why Alexander was hogging it. 

“You want some yellow paint?” Alexander knew that he should have thought out what he was going to do, but just like the long list of historically sucky people, but then again he didn’t think things out when he wasn’t thinking rationally. He leaned over the table and dumped the yellow paint that was in his hand all over Jefferson’s head. “Then have some.”

“What the fuck!” Alexander couldn’t contain his laugh as the yellow paint started to ooze down onto Jefferson’s forehead, but quickly stopped when he left a cool liquid on his face; Jefferson had started squirting pink paint from the bottle. 

“You di-” He started to say while reaching for the other bottle of paint that had been left on their table before he was interrupted. By their teacher. Shit. Alexander really should have thought things out more. 

* * *

Once Alexander got home Martha had sent him up to his room, Laf right behind him. The art teacher had managed to stop the paint fighting and sent them both to the principal's office; luckily Martha, his adoptive mother, had been able to keep him from getting suspended. Alexander knew that he should have been grateful for her, not many colleges would accept a student who had a disciplinary record like his so he didn’t need any more suspensions added to that list, but he mainly felt angry because it meant that Jefferson wouldn’t be getting suspended either.

“Good job, mon petit lion,” Laf said once they had thrown themself onto Alexander’s bed. “You started a fight in your art class and only got some detentions. I wish I could have seen that, but alas gym class once again gets in the way.” 

“Well, I’m glad you’re happy.” Alexander, as he pushed Laf’s feet out of the way and sat down on his bed, for probably the tenth time today thought that he really need to plan things out more. Even though he only got detentions, what if he did end up getting suspended? Before getting placed with the Washingtons he had gotten into his share of fights at other schools, along with the fact he had gone to seven different schools within a year and a half; he didn’t know what undergrad university would want to accept him and as a junior, he really needed to start thinking about college. 

“Alexander?” He opened his eyes to see Laf staring at him.

“Yeah?”

“You still have some paint in your hair.” Alexander groaned, moved his head back to where it hit the headboard, and groaned again. Couldn’t the day just be done? He opened his eyes as he felt Laf getting up off the bed. “I got to go mon amour, lots of homework to do and so little time.” As they left the room, Alexander closed his eyes again. 

On a normal non-grounded night, he would have grabbed his laptop from his backpack and logged onto Tumblr to talk to his friend Thomas until dinner. But today wasn’t a normal non-grounded night it instead was a grounded-for-the-next-week night which meant he didn’t have his phone and laptop; so like Laf he started on his own homework.

* * *

“Okay, so I know that you don’t want to be here, and neither do I, but as per the school here are some ground rules. No talk. No leaving. No causing trouble. No eating. You’re free to do whatever you want, personally, I’d prefer homework, but we all know that’s not going to happen.” The teacher who was watching over detention said then sat down and started looking at some papers, Alexander didn’t know her but at the same time didn’t really want to. The room was decorated in posters that had mathematic equations on them, and anything to do with math he was fine with not doing at all. 

He picked up his phone, Martha and George had given it and his laptop back for him to take to school with the idea that he would return it to them once he was home, and opened up Tumblr. He scrolled through his feed for a few minutes then opened up the messages tab. He didn’t have that many messages, one with The-Worlds-Greatest-Frenchperson otherwise known as Laf and then one with Thomas. Alexander’s friends always used Skype to message each other as it was the one app that John’s father didn’t check, the only reason that he had messages with Laf was to share cute cat pictures without annoying the others in the group chat. Alexander opened up the conversation with WhatdIMiss, otherwise known as Thomas. 

YoungScrappyNHungry: hey

YoungScrappyNHungry: r u free

Alexander then opened up Twitter, sent a few angry Tweets, and blocked a few accounts who were no longer debating with him but full-on threatening him, before Thomas answered. 

WhatdIMiss: yeah 

WhatdIMiss: unfortunately

WhatdIMiss: its not that i dont want to message, just that i have detention now

WhatdIMiss: so my free time isnt of my free will

Alexander remembered how he had met Thomas all those months ago. The school’s foreign exchange program had a social media exchange fundraiser. You paid a dollar for a scrap of paper which you would write your username and email on, you then placed it into the box that was labeled with the corresponding social media platform you used. The foreign exchange teachers then pick up two random slips and they emailed you your partner’s username. 

It only involved people at Yorktown Prep. 

Could Thomas be in his detention? Alexander knew that there must be more than one after-school detention room, after all, it was a large school, but it was still a possibility. Looking around the classroom, the only Thomas he saw was Jefferson but then again he didn’t know the names of all the kids in the room. Thomas was a popular name, there were at least twenty kids with that name in his graduating class alone; so it couldn’t have been Jefferson. The two of them just didn’t get along.

YoungScrappyNHungry: me too

YoungScrappyNHungry: i hate detention

YoungScrappyNHungry: i worked thru lunch too 

YoungScrappyNHungry: so now im hungry

WhatdIMiss: i could tell

WhatdIMiss: youre also young and very scrappy

YoungScrappyNHungry: hush

YoungScrappyNHungry: that wasnt even funny

WhatdIMiss: sure 

WhatdIMiss: you only say that because you know its true

WhatdIMiss: dont worry

WhatdIMiss: i am also starving

YoungScrappyNHungry: joy

YoungScrappyNHungry: we can die together

WhatdIMiss: what fun

WhatdIMiss: what horrible deed did you do to land yourself in here 

WhatdIMiss: graffiti 

WhatdIMiss: stealing

WhatdIMiss: correcting a teacher

WhatdIMiss: summoning a demon

WhatdIMiss: summoning a teacher

WhatdIMiss: watching tv during class

WhatdIMiss: watching tv during an exam

WhatdIMiss: i could go on forever

WhatdIMiss: tell me 

Did Alexander really want to tell Thomas why he got detention? Sure, it was a big school, but certain things like having a paint fight in the middle of class and not being suspended does get a lot of attention. Alexander was sure that most of the school knew what he did by now. Did he really want to remove his anonymity? He’d been messaging Thomas for almost a year now, the fundraiser was last fall and it was almost Christmas break, he could trust him. 

YoungScrappyNHungry: sorry but your guessing skills need some work

YoungScrappyNHungry: you were nowhere even close

YoungScrappyNHungry: i dumped paint onto someones head

YoungScrappyNHungry: jeffersons actually

YoungScrappyNHungry: the junior 

Alexander knew that it would take at least a few seconds for Thomas to reply; in the past, they both mentioned how they didn’t wait on the Tumblr app while they were waiting for one another to reply. Instead, they went onto other apps or sites to pass the time, but he certainly didn’t expect Thomas to take the whole detention block to reply. Maybe he was busy, but Alexander knew that it was probably because of what he said; in the past, they had repeatedly mentioned not wanting to know who each other really was and Alexander did just the opposite. 

WhatdIMiss: yeah

WhatdIMiss: ive met him before

WhatdIMiss: sorry it took so long

WhatdIMiss: im just surprised thats all

* * *

Alexander knew that aside from needing to think about his actions before acting that he also needed some help. Preferably from Laf, who apparently knew everything in the world that was needed to know about social interactions; along with everything else in the world, including the English language, even if through they wouldn’t admit it. Which was why Alexander was sitting on Laf’s bed with their feet in his lap. 

“What do you mean? You’ve been talking to a random kid for over a year.” Alexander had finally come clean about his messages with Thomas to Laf. It wasn’t like he was hiding it, but he wasn’t openly saying anything about it either. 

“I’ve been talking to this kid for a year. What do you think I mean when I say that?” 

“But you kept it from me.” Laf stopped for a moment to pout dramatically, then continued. “But do you want to meet him?” It had been almost a month since Alexander told Thomas who he really was. At first, Thomas had stopped texting back; only messaging him a few times a day, unlike the multiple conversations that had taken place before. Honestly, Alexander didn’t think that Thomas wanted to keep talking to him anymore and only kept messaging as to not hurt Alexander’s feelings. However, that changed yesterday when Thomas unexpectedly told him that he wanted to meet at the local Starbucks; as in the one closest to the school and not one of the other fifty that were in the area. 

“I guess.” Alexander didn’t know what he wanted to do. “I mean I do already know him in someways if you could count texting as a method of getting to know someone else and he knows who I am; so is it really a big step if we meet?”

“Then I say that you should meet him. What’s the worst that could happen?” Alexander looked up from where he was staring at Laf’s colorful socks, personally, he could think of a lot of things that could go wrong with the meeting. An endless list of doom. 

“Whatever you say Laf.” Alexander picked up his phone off the bed and opened up Tumblr messages. “But when it goes wrong, you will be hearing about it in great deal.”

“I do not doubt that mon petit lion.” 

YoungScrappyNHungry: hi

YoungScrappyNHungry: if you still want to meet up

YoungScrappyNHungry: then im game

YoungScrappyNHungry: any day and time you want

“I messaged him,” Alexander looked up from his phone, to see Laf still trying, unsuccessfully, to paint his other hand; something that they had been trying to do for the past 20 minutes. “Here give it to me, Jesus; by the time you're done that the bed’s going to be more green than your nails are.” 

Laf handed over the now capped bottle of nail polish, as Alexander started to uncap the bottle his phone screen lit up. Leaning over he quickly swiped his pattern and saw that Thomas had messaged him back. 

WhatdIMiss: sweet 

WhatdIMiss: tomorrow at 3

WhatdIMiss: just after school

“Alexander, what are you doing?” He looked up from his screen, again, to see Laf staring at him. “How will I be able to show off my other hand if it doesn’t get painted? I’d trusted you and I’ve been betrayed.” 

“Stop being so dramatic, you’re never going to be youtube famous and you know it.” He picked up Laf’s hand and started to drag the bush over one of the nails. “But Thomas said to meet him after school.” Alexander had to pull on Laf’s arm to keep the other from moving around in dramatic joy.

* * *

Alexander wished that he could text Thomas back and cancel their meeting; today hadn’t gone to plan at all. Sure it wasn’t terrible, Jefferson hadn’t started any fights today and neither did he; but Lee and his little gang sure did. It took all of Alexander’s, although limited, rational thinking skills along with John, Hercules, and Laf to keep him from going off at the idiots. So when he was saying that he didn’t want to meet Thomas today, it wasn’t because he didn’t want to meet him at all just that he didn’t want his negativity to ruining the meeting. 

But when did his life ever go the way he wanted, which was why he was sitting in the middle of a Starbucks chock filled with Yorktown Prep students who needed Venti Americanos to jumpstart their brains into action when Thomas dick-painting Jefferson walked up to his table. Amazing. A wonderful addition to the day.

“What the hell do you want Jefferson?” Since pouring paint onto him, something that Alexander was quite proud of to this day they had been surprisingly civil to each other; rather it was because Jefferson didn’t like being so close to getting suspended or paint was hard to get out of his hair Alexander didn’t know. Jefferson didn’t say anything as he took off his backpack and sat down on the chair across the table from Alexander, nor did he take his eyes off his phone screen. “Hey! Did you want a repeat of last time we were at the same table? ‘Cause I’m sorry to admit that I am fresh out of yellow paint but we can reschedule.” 

“Nah, I’m good,” Jefferson said a few seconds later and placed his phone on the table, moments later Alexander’s phone buzzed. He glanced down to the lock screen only to see a Tumblr message notification informing him of a message from Thomas that said ‘sup’. 

It took an embarrassing amount of time for Alexander to connect the dots; Thomas as in Thomas fucking Jefferson. Shit. 

“Really? Out of all the Thomases at school, it’s fucking you.” Oh yes, Laf would definitely be hearing about this. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any typos please inform me, all I want to do is improve my writing.  
> This was part of the NaNoWriMo July event that happened in 2019 that I just got around to editing, because of all my extra free time now. The prompt was from Pintrest, if you want to see the original post then use this link ( https://pin.it/1Vft1Fl ).


End file.
